


Burning Desire

by LittleMissXanda



Series: QLFC - Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissXanda/pseuds/LittleMissXanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It burned, leaving nothing but desire. It took everything he was and even so he couldn't bring himself to regret it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made
> 
> Written for the Daily Prophet competition on the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition – Round 1
> 
> Prompts – Poetry, less than 500 words, "Relationship", "Fire"
> 
> Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps
> 
> Pairing: Voldemort/Harry Potter

* * *

**Burning Desire**

It burned

Touching him was like touching fire

Even so he went back

Again and again

Knowing that he was being consumed

Burning flames hungered for his body

A body he was so willing to give

He was consumed

He did not care

He could not care when he was gifted with Nirvana

Even if only for a moment

If only for one night

 

It burned

Knowing he would only ever have these moments

Knowing he would never have him

Lips meet his

He felt the fire spreading

Gods, it burned but he willingly surrendered

Again and again

He gave in and let it consume him

This fire that washed away everything but this burning desire

He knew it would be the death of him

That it would turn him asunder

He knew it would be his undoing

He knew

And he surrendered

 

It burned

Being torn apart by every kiss

Every caress

Every whispered declaration of love

Every time he lost a little of himself

He wondered how long he had left

How long until that all consuming fire

Took everything he was

Everything he stood for

Everything he fought for

How long until there was nothing left to take

Still, he gave in

He went back

Again and again

Until the fire took everything

Leaving only desire

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Won the Daily Prophet competition on the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition – Round 1


End file.
